


A Merry Surprise

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?” Michael asks, kissing down his neck, and Cas laughs breathlessly.           <br/>“I thought you could use a little surprise; merry Christmas.”        <br/>“A very merry Christmas, if I do say so myself.” Castiel kisses him square on the lips, and it turns into something a little too heated for a door-step kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Michael and Castiel don’t see each other often. It’s not that they don’t want to see each other, they’re absolutely, one hundred percent in love, but they live on two different sides of the city, and the commute is a lot for the both of them.

However, when they do get together it’s one hell of a party. Recently all they’ve been able to do is Skype call and text, send hand-written, totally corny letters to one another because they’re relationship is like that, cheesy and all too perfect.

High school and all of their classes get in the way of things, too, but Cas has worked out a trip to see Michael, a surprise one, for Christmas, and he can’t wait to pack an overnight back and drive that way.

His heart pounds the entire way, and he can’t wipe the smile off of his face as he drives down the highway towards his boyfriend’s house.

Michael's mom called earlier telling Cas that he was out for most of the day, and he’ll have time to get settled in before he gets home, although Cas is hoping Michael comes home early so they have more time to cuddle up on the couch alone.

His parents are going out of town, and while they’re not going to be doing anything too risqué, it’s nice to know they can have the house to themselves and not worry about have to talk quietly.

Now they can kiss as they please.

Cas loves those quiet moments with the lights turned down, no noise but their quiet breathing while he sits in Michael’s lap, their foreheads pressed together and their fingers tangling.

Cas loves to card his hands through Michael’s dark hair, to twist the locks between his fingers, the ends curling slightly over his knuckles.

He steps on the gas pedal a little harder.

The familiar house comes into view, and adrenalin pumps in his veins as he gets out of the car. He leaves his bag and the car door open because Michael is there standing on the porch with his arms out, and as Cas gets nearer, he can see tears about to spill over in his eyes.

Castiel bounds up the stairs and jumps into his arms. They almost topple over, but Michael rights them, hefting Castiel up by putting his hands under his thighs, and Cas puts his arms around Michael’s neck.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asks, kissing down his neck, and Cas laughs breathlessly.

“I thought you could use a little surprise; merry Christmas.”

“A very merry Christmas, if I do say so myself.” Castiel kisses him square on the lips, and it turns into something a little too heated for a door-step kiss, so they break apart, and Cas is set on the ground. Michael takes his hand and leads him into the house after he gets his things from the car and closes the door.

Michael kisses him and kisses him until Castiel’s lips are too bitten, swollen, and sore to continue. He bundles them up on the couch and lights a fire in the fireplace. They order pizza and play video games until the late hours of the morning, and they open presents the next day after sleeping for most of it.

Castiel has to leave after Christmas day, and they spend the entire time close together, never leaving the other’s side.

When Cas leaves, they spend a good twenty minutes at the door saying goodbye. The next day they call each other and text the entire time, almost the entire night.

The next week, on one of the days Cas is off of school, he wakes with Michael in his bed.

It’s the best holiday season he’s had, he thinks, and getting to spend it with the love of his life makes it all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
